undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandra (ALRTF)
|songlink = Careless Whisper}} "Alejandra" is a major character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information She hails from Acapulco, Guerrero. She became interested in music from a young age, particularly growing fond of the saxophone. At some point of in her life before the apocalypse, she began to professionally pursue her life's passion. After a tragic incident, she developed amnesia. Plot Not long after the amnesia, an undead apocaypse spread around the world. With help from a kind stranger who gave her the name of "Alejandra", the woman wound up in Tenexpa. Chapter 2 Alejandra will appear throughout the chapter, as a resident of Tenexpa. Personality Alejandra is a mysterious individual, both on the exterior and interior. Having lost all memory of herself from before her previous life, Alejandra is on a soul search to find who she really is. With only a name and picture to guide her, Alejandra is dedicated to finding who she is, but struggles with the fact that she may not like what she may find, often wondering if she just start anew or find the answers to her life. Her unknown identity, needles to say, takes a heavy toll on her, and the issue of identity plagues her life. Beyond her identity crisis, Alejandra is an independent young woman. With a kind and outgoing attitude, Alejandra is popular in town as she does her best to help those around her and never giving an attitude about it. She is particularly quirky, but can be considered harmful and immature with some of her humor, as she has yet to realize that “okays” and “nots” of society. She likes to give people lots of chances, but is not a pushover, and if someone messes with her she will stand for herself, and even to others. However, while she is very outgoing on the eyes, Alejandra is conflicted about others on the inside. She feels a sense of jealousy towards others, for they know who they are, and envies nearly everyone she meets. Due to this, and with the failure of her identity, she has anger in her. This frustration can easily come out when she is impatient, annoyed with a particular person, or even in isolation. She is prone to emotional outbursts, and hopes for someone whose shoulder she can lean on to help her. Due to her lack of knowledge of most of her life, Alejandra has a murky view of morals and society. What is right? What is wrong? These questions are especially now harder in the apocalypse, where she is struggling to adapt to survival and the society that was. Her lack of knowledge to morals leads to questionable moments, where she doesn’t know what to do. She wants to be a good person, but she doesn’t know what good truly means. This lack of knowledge, especially now during many conflicts, can be exploited by many people, as she is easy to fall to deception. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected Appearances Trivia *Alejandra's character was created by Kilderio. **Alejandra is one of two user-created characters featured in the story, the other being Santiago. *Yes, no virgin club. She's 25 for Arceus sake, most people get laid by then. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:User Created Characters Category:Retro Song Club Category:Gif Sex by KP